thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:458
PCs Dan Casper and Lewis Hardy are called out to prostitute, Carrie Morgan, who has been badly beaten and left for dead. DC Mickey Webb’s business card is found in her wallet after dealing with her on a previous case and he is assigned to investigate. Carrie is taken to St Hugh’s Hospital and Mickey visits her stomping ground to see if she was with a punter the night before. Mickey discovers that Carrie was last seen with Tony Maguire, a regular client of hers and brings him in for questioning. He admits to having sex with Carrie but denies beating her. Mickey visits Carrie who has recovered enough to be interviewed. She eventually admits that her pimp, Gavin Josef raped and beat her up. She has desperately been trying to get out of the game but was caught seeing Maguire ‘off the clock’. Carrie warns Mickey not to do anything because if she snitches on Josef, she’ll never work again. Despite Carrie’s instruction, Mickey questions Josef anyway. He denies having anything to do with her beating and says he was in his bar all night entertaining some female friends. Mickey updates DCI Jack Meadows who warns him not to get emotionally involved in the case. Later, Carrie arrives at the station to tell Mickey that because of him, Josef has thrown her out of her flat – he’s her landlord too. Feeling sorry for her and ignoring Jack’s advice, Mickey offers Carrie a room for the night. The following day, Mickey checks more CCTV footage. He is delighted see Gavin’s car on the estate and after questioning Maguire again, discovers that he called Josef to tell him Carrie was there. Mickey leaves to arrest Josef only to find Carrie already there holding a knife to his throat… Back at Sun Hill, PC Diane Noble tells PC Yvonne Hemmingway that Billy Aldridge’s mum, Roz, called asking where her kids are. Yvonne visits Roz and tells her that her children are with social services after they were discovered home alone. Yvonne tells Roz that she has been dealing with her son Billy after he made a complaint about their family Doctor, Andrew Wilder. Yvonne explains that Wilder paid Billy to have sex with an underage girl called Tina Powell while he watched. Later, Yvonne is intrigued when Tina comes into the station wanting to withdraw her statement against Wilder. Yvonne asks if she is scared of going to court but Tina has made her mind up – Dr. Wilder didn’t abuse her. Superintendent Heaton tells the frustrated PC that without Tina’s evidence, they can’t proceed. But when Wilder is caught on CCTV with Tina, Heaton gives Yvonne twenty-four hours to prove Wilder is a guilty man. Meanwhile, PC Dan Casper turns up late to work for the second time this week and unimpressed Sergeant June Ackland gives him his final warning. Later, his new girlfriend, Tammy Clarkson, confronts him at work asking why he is tired, irritated and avoiding her calls. Dan eventually admits that he was taking steroids and has now stopped. Tammy publicly ends their relationship saying he wasn’t up to it in the sack and wasn’t fun to be around. And after finding a bottle of steroids in his locker, decides he was better off taking them. Also, Mickey Webb is pleased to see Mia Perry at Sun Hill who attended a press conference with Sergeant Nikki Wright and DAC Georgia Hobbs after yesterday’s events. And after a very long and tiring day, Mickey opens up to Mia about the case he has been working on. Mickey admits he was raped three years ago. He tells her he feels ashamed every day and pushes the self-destruct button whenever he becomes close to anyone. A tearful Mickey says he wants to turn back time and hates himself for hurting her. But will Mia forgive Mickey? Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22